Systems have been proposed for viewing the surface areas of the skin or the external surfaces of internal tissue. Viewing without scanning is described in Pennypacker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,622, issued Apr. 4, 1989. Examination of internal tissue surfaces by means of beam scanning are proposed in Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,953, issued Jun. 91 1992, Ohki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,653 issued Jun. 16, 1992, Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,874 issued Sep. 6, 1988 and Pflibsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,953 issued Feb. 12, 1991. Such proposals have not provided a handheld instrument which is readily usable by a surgeon in clinical examinations for imaging the epidermis and dermis, especially in vertical sections or in horizontal sections at desired depths below the surface of the skin.